1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat. Specifically, the invention relates to a vehicle seat in which a pipe is fitted to a bushing having a shape of a hollow cylinder and attached to a seat frame.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a configuration in which a tubular steel pipe is bridged between side frames of a seat cushion (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-121772 (JP 2013-121772 A)). When, for example, the pipe is fittingly coupled to the side frames at portions where coupling components such as legs or lifter links are to be attached, the pipe is attached to the side frames in the following manner. That is, the coupling components are attached in advance to the side frames via hollow cylindrical bushings or the like to form assemblies, and then, the pipe is fitted into the bushings in the assembled state. Accordingly, the assemblies obtained by attaching the coupling components to the side frames in advance can be transferred to a seat assembly process where the pipe is attached to the assemblies.